


When Nature Calls

by BoStarsky



Series: Assorted Kylux [41]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux is a Jerk, Degradation, Humiliation, Kylo is a musky husky, M/M, Omorashi, Sub Kylo, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoStarsky/pseuds/BoStarsky
Summary: Firefights do now allow for bathroom breaks and Hux takes immense joy in humiliating Ren over it.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Assorted Kylux [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/993903
Comments: 16
Kudos: 84





	When Nature Calls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StartingWithTheRidingCrop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StartingWithTheRidingCrop/gifts).



> So... this happened 
> 
> Enjoy!

It had started out well enough but Hux should have know that stubbing his toe this morning had been a foreshadowing of more bad luck to come. The ambush had taken them all by surprise leaving most of the platoon dead or injured, for once in his life he's happy Ren was there. Without him the battle would have ended in disaster. With him they still managed to secure the outpost and wipe out every bit of scum that dared to stand against the First Order. 

When the fighting broke out Hux had returned to the ships to retrieve a sniper rifle and start picking off those he could at a distance, no point in risking both him and Ren in the fray when it’s not necessary. 

Now the survivors are being gathered up for execution by the remaining troopers and Hux very much enjoys stabbing one that swears at him as they’re marched onto the drop ship in chains. 

Ren strangely enough lingers, trailing a good distance behind the squadron returning to the command shuttle. Hux’s first thought is that he’s hurt and trying to hide it like the stubborn fool he is, which is why he follows the knight back to the bunks, forcing himself into the cramped space in spite of Ren’s annoyance. 

The first thing he notices is that Ren reeks of blood, ozone, and strangely enough piss. That’s when his mind connects the dots, Ren doesn’t even protest it when Hux parts the skirt of his robe to confirm it. “And here I thought you were a hardened warrior?” He sneers, looking at the dark stain that covers the front of Ren’s leggings, making the material cling to his muscular legs. 

Ren scoffs, the sound odd through the filter of his vocoder, “Was I supposed to call time out so I could go take a leak?”

Simply following a compulsion Hux moves to cup Ren’s crotch and give him a squeeze. The soaked leggings squelch wetly, thin rivulets of piss running over his glove and dripping onto the floor, Ren shudders. “Disgusting.”

He can’t fathom  _ why  _ Ren is letting him do this, nor is he really sure why he’s doing it himself, but some primal little part of him is loving how filthy Ren has made himself in the name of the order. 

Not releasing his grip Hux walks Ren back into the wall to remarkably little protest, smirking predatorily as Ren’s cock twitches in his grasp. “You’ve gone cold, Ren, maybe I should warm you back up?”

It’s but the work of a moment to open his fly and take himself out, finally letting go of Ren’s crotch to move the robe out of the way. Hux sighs with relief as he lets go, Ren staying leaned back against the wall with his legs spread while Hux soaks his leggings all over again. 

For a minute the only sounds in the room are of their breathing and the trickle of piss on the floor, it’s absolutely filthy but from the looks of it Ren is enjoying himself. Shaking himself off Hux tucks his cock away, leering at the sizeable erection tenting the front of Ren’s leggings. “I should have known you’d get off on something like this, is nothing about you normal?”

Ren says nothing and Hux is sure that could he see his face his eyes would be near black and his cheeks flushed with arousal. Too tempted by the prospect of lording this over Ren at a later time Hux roughly yanks the wet leggings down to expose him. 

Taking a step back and crossing his arms Hux raises an expectant brow, “Well, go on then, I’m not going to touch your disgusting cock for you, you beast.”

Ren hesitates, breathing heavily and probably fighting himself, the need to come appears to win when he wraps a bloodstained hand around himself and strokes. Hux is almost embarrassed for him when he only lasts a few, moaning as his mess joins that on the floor, his own cock twitching in interest.

Now this is something Hux is going to have a lot of fun with in the future. Who would have thought the way to get Kylo Ren under his thumb was as simple as pissing on him and calling him disgusting? 


End file.
